


[PODFIC] The Taste of You, Like Ashes and Chocolate

by sksNinja



Series: 5 Min Fics [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Flirting, Hanzo is sweet on everything, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Smoking, even his cigarettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: ShittyHero Summary:"McCree wonders about the scent that clings to Hanzo; so sweet and smokey."
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: 5 Min Fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004142
Kudos: 9





	[PODFIC] The Taste of You, Like Ashes and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Taste of You, Like Ashes and Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472261) by [ShittyHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyHero/pseuds/ShittyHero). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [ShittyHero ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyHero/pseuds/ShittyHero)♡

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1oxVPsqFfdV64F0CDQVhzX3zp5eB_DpW5)

Listen on tumblr [Here](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/189503432912/the-taste-of-you-like-ashes-and-chocolate-by)

**Author's Note:**

> This was December's mini-podfic request!
> 
> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and other miscellaneous recordings <3


End file.
